


Unusual Development

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ingrid's body starts changing in a way she cannot explain.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Unusual Development

At first, Ingrid noticed only a tightness in her shirt. It was strange, but not a particular cause for concern.

She didn't have...large breasts, so to speak. They were normal. At least, they were once. Staring down at them now, they didn't seem so normal sized. When had they grown?

Initially, she just ignored it. She pulled on a shirt that was a little larger and thought that would be the end of it. It wasn't like breasts could grow multiple sizes in a handful of days, after all.

Until they did. Ingrid woke the next day to a heaviness she'd never quite experienced before, and when she looked down they were undeniably larger. She cradled one in her hands, frowning at it. Embarrassment rose to her cheeks; this felt wrong, somehow.

The shirt that had been a size too large only three days before now stretched at the seams when she pulled it on, and Ingrid sighed. She'd need something else.

Her face was bright pink when she asked the person in charge of supplies for a larger shirt. The woman stared at her, something akin to confusion on her face. Ingrid felt her face heat more. She shifted, and there was a ripping sound.

The woman handed her another shirt. Ingrid could only hope that the situation wouldn't change again.

The problem was that the next day, her breasts were larger again. But this time, Ingrid didn't get as far as leaving her quarters to get a new shirt. Because she looked at herself in the mirror and an ache settled in her stomach that she knew she had to deal with.

First, she laid back on the bed and placed her hands on her chest. Just a few days before, she hadn't cared at all about her breasts. They were just a part of her, nothing remarkable and definitely nothing sexy.

She ran her fingers along the soft skin and felt a dampness form between her legs. That lack of attraction couldn't be further from the truth now. She continued to palm at her breasts, rocking back and forth a little to build up the tension. Goddess, they were so huge, and it felt concerningly good.

She moved her fingertips towards her nipples, and they came away damp. Ingrid's eyes widened, and she looked down. Leaking from both her breasts was...milk.

She let her fingers tease against her nipples again, massaging around them to coax the warm liquid out of her. The tension in her chest eased a little as she did so, and it felt so good. Without even touching herself down at her pussy, she came, warm pleasure flooding over her.

A knock on her door. Ingrid scrambled to cover herself up, knowing intuitively that the shirt she had would never fit over her breasts. But before she could even call out to ask whoever it was not to come in, Edelgard poked her head around the doorway.

"Oh," she said, stepping inside. Ingrid's mouth went dry as she saw how Edelgard's eyes drifted straight to her breasts, still leaking milk. "It worked."

"It...worked?" Ingrid asked, a little dazed still from the high of pleasure.

Edelgard came closer, and with barely even a gesture or any kind of hesitation, knelt at Ingrid's side and buried her face in her chest. "Beautiful," she said, her voice slightly muffled. She pulled away, smiling up at Ingrid with shining eyes. "With assets like these to bring to my army, I feel you deserve a reward."


End file.
